Prior to the present invention, developed photographic film has been stored in totally uncontrolled conditions (e.g., in cabinets by amateur photographers), under limited control of temperature and humidity (e.g., 50 degrees F. and 50% relative humidity such as in the Johnson Space Center film vault), or in cold-dry storage (0 degrees to -10 degrees F. at 15% relative humidity for motion picture film). Where the color film has relatively stable emulsions, such as Kodachrome film and Cibachrome film, the conventional arrangements for storing film are more or less satisfactory. When the film is in the form of high speed transparencies, such as Ektachrome film, it has been found from actual experience that dye fading occurs in a relatively short period of time regardless of the most sophisticated conventional technique for storing the film.
The dry fading that occurs results in a loss of color saturation, a shift in color balance, and a decrease in maximum densities recorded on the film. As a consequence of dye instability, the value and content of scientific information contained on the film can be altered significantly thus destroying the scientific value of the film. Furthermore, fading does not have to proceed to a point where images are totally washed out in order for damage to be considered undesirable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of and means for archival storage of developed color photographic film wherein dye fading, while not completely inhibited, is significantly retarded as compared to conventional techniques for storing such film.